StrikeForce Kitty: Last Stand
Strikeforce Kitty: Last Stand is the third installment of the Strikeforce Kitty series, with a new gameplay and different objectives. You can play the game here: http://www.kongregate.com/games/MARTINIRosso/strikeforce-kitty-last-stand Overview Gameplay Instead of assaulting into the fox town, you are to defend a castle against raccoon mercenaries. You need to defend your castle for as long as possible while fishing and fortifying your base, and stealing their costumes (they are usually carried from Strikeforce Kitty, Strikeforce Kitty 2, or both). Fish count *Yellow: 1 fish *Blue: 2 fishes Fishes are used to spend on upgrades, below. Upgrades *Increased chance to steal clothes and the chance to execute kittens' special skills (Base is 10 seconds) *While you're in combat in the rear cats catch you fish (Base is 1 fish) *Carrying away the wounded, medics heal fallen fighters and them to the battle as soon as possible (Base is 12 seconds) *The strength of our weaponessic (Base is 10 damage) *The strength of our defense (Base is ?? points) *Reload speed of archers in the castle (Base is 5 seconds) Upgrade points are in the order of 32 fishes, 38, 45, 54, 64, 76, 91, 109, 130, ... Attack platoon guide If you stole all the possible clothes from a platoon (all raccoons in a platoon do not have costumes), the platoon forces to retreat and will never be fought again. Take note the costumes are random, so every game is different. *1, raccoons deal 11 damage to your cats *2, raccoons deal 12 damage *3, raccoons deal 13 damage *4, raccoons deal 14 damage *5, raccoons deal 15 damage *6, raccoons deal 16 damage Statistical references The order of character costumes is random every game. The only thing that is the same with all games is the order of the effects of wearing a costume, page by page. Melee Page 1 *5% chance to restore cat's health after attacking an enemy *5% chance to completely block an enemy's attack *8% chance to be reborn with 50% health * * * * * * * Ranged Page 1 * *5% chance to inflate an enemy * * * * * * * * Character references This is based on the Strikeforce Kitty 2 character referencing, so look out for your favorite character(s). The list below is by alphabetical order, because the costume is random game by game. Some are carried from Strikeforce Kitty, Strikeforce Kitty 2, or both. Some links directly link to their proper Wikia article. Live-action film/television *Black Ranger (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Yellow Ranger (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) Cartoons *Aang *Bender (carried from Strikeforce Kitty and Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Kenny McCormick (carried from Strikeforce Kitty and Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Marge Simpson (carried from Strikeforce Kitty and Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Mickey Mouse (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) Video games *Big Daddy (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Samus (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Toad Anime *Batou (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Bulbasaur (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Charmeleon (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Luffy (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Racer-X (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Squirtle (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Wartortle (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) Comics *Deadpool *Michelangelo (carried from Strikeforce Kitty and Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Robin (carried from Strikeforce Kitty 2) *Shredder (carried from Strikeforce Kitty and Strikeforce Kitty 2)